One chance
by pearlprincess97
Summary: Mikan and the group have to perform a concert at last dance . But the lead singers got struck in the crowd at the dance hall . Will they be able to perform it or everything will went wrong ?
1. Surprise

Hi this is ~pearlprincess97~  
this is my first story so just bear with it  
flames and suggestions are accepted :)

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice .**

* * *

Summary :Mikan and the group have to perform a concert at last dance . But the lead singers got struck in the crowd at the dance hall .  
Will they be able to perform it or everything will went wrong ?

* * *

Mikan and the group were in the class waiting for Narumi-sensie to come  
"Ohayo my cupcakes" Narumi-sensai said while twirling in the class . Everyone sweat-dropped  
"Ohayo" Mikan replied to sensai .The class began to do chattering around .Narumi sensai cleared his throat for gaining their attention and then began "as you may know school fest. is going to start soon and this year we are going to have a special surprise for you guys this yeah " "hai" everyone except two students said "very well" narumi began "so this year surprise is a little concert from our class" "WHATT!" the whole class roar except the two students .

* * *

Sorry guys I know this chappie is a **BIT **short "  
I'll try my best to upload long chapters next time .  
Again suggestions ,flames .reviews ,everything is open heartedly accepted  
~Pearlprincess97~


	2. Chapter 2

**~PEARLPRINCESS97~  
**Hi there !  
flames and suggestions are accepted  
NO REVIEW ON FIRST CHAPTER SO FAR **(T_T)**  
**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF CHARACTERS AND SONGS (which I may use in near future )**

* * *

"WHATTT!" the whole class roared except for two students

"I was expecting this " Narumi said and continued "well now for selection I have already chosen the band"  
Mikan raised her hand "Yes Mikan-chan ?" Narumi asked

"Who are they" Mikan asked "well I was about to tell you guys" Narumi take out a sheet if paper from a file and read out the names loud

"These are Mikan-chan , Hotaru-chan , Anna-chan,Nonoko-chan in girls and Ruka-kun .yuu-kun,koko-kun and _Natsume-kun_ "

**H**earing upon his name , Natsume set narumi shirt on fire "AAAHHHHH!" narumi shrieked "you guys better start preparing for it " and with that, Narumi ran out of the room .

"Ugghhhh! what are we going to do now ?" Anna and Nonoko said in union.

"Everything will be alright . We can do it " Mikan said with a encouraging smile.

Both of them nodded in agreement.

"Anyways what are we going to perform ?" Mikan asked the group or soon-to-be-a-band

"We can perform something romantic you can say ?" Ruka said

"As if we don't know Bunnyboy "Hotaru replied with a sotic face

Natsume went out of the class leaving the band alone .

**10 minutes later**

Mikan and the rest of the band parted away . Anna,Nonoko,Yuu and Koko went to their ability classes and Hotaru dragged Ruka to her lab

Mikan was left there alone. "~sigh~ I am alone again . That meanie Hotaru " Mikan pouted while heading towards the garden .'_I wonder where Natsume went to'_

After walking for some time, Mikan saw _their_ Sakura tree .

She went near it and saw Natsume sleeping there.

She sat beside him and starts humming .

Unknown to her Natsume was not sleeping he was just pretending .

"Stop humming polka .You are irritating me " Natsume said

"Pervert ! You were awake and there I thought you were sleeping " Mikan said with a pout .

_"Damn she look cute when she do that "_ Natsume thought .

" Ne, Natsume what are we going to do now ? I mean its just a week from now and we still didn't decide anything " Mikan asked . Natsume stayed calm then said "you can select a song and we can duet it " and smile which make Mikan blushed lightly.

She got up ,brushed her skirt lightly "see ya Nat," and ran away from there . Natsume blushed and smiled to himself after he hear he call him 'Nat'

* * *

**DONE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER  
PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS!  
T_T  
ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THOSE WHO READ IT**

~PEARLPRINCESS97~


End file.
